Solo acaba de empezar
by Amanda Stryder Hawthorne
Summary: El final del primer libro, tal y como yo lo imaginaba. Katniss y Peeta salen del tren para recibir a su familia y amigos.


Salir del tren sintiendo la mano de Peeta rodear la mía es, en cierta forma, una tortura.

Recordar que hacía casi un mes habíamos estado en esta misma estación, las cámaras rodeándonos tal y como hacen ahora, preparándonos para lo que parecía ser una muerte segura, me resulta doloroso. Como si miles de rastrevíspulas me hubiesen atacado.

Ahora, no tengo miedo. Estoy aterrorizada. Sé que cada movimiento que realice será evaluado con sus ojos de serpiente por el presidente Snow, algo que me produce escalofríos.

Al principio, el flash de las cámaras y la multitud que nos rodea no me permite apreciar a las personas que de verdad quiero ver en ese momento. Prim, mi madre, Gale. También a Hazely y los tres hermanos pequeños de Gale. Incluso a Buttercup, el zarrapastroso gato de Prim, porque creo que tenerlo cerca será un signo de que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, dentro de lo posible. La gente de la estación nos vitorean. A Peeta y a mí. Más le vale a Haymitch estar orgulloso, porque este año ha conseguido que, a pesar de estar la mayor parte del tiempo rodeado de botellas de licor, sobrevivan dos tributos del distrito 12. Yo no me siento orgullosa.

La muchedumbre se va apartando al ver que Peeta y yo deseamos encontrarnos con nuestros seres queridos, y pronto se realiza una especie de camino hacia ellos, Antes de que la vea, Prim corre hacia mí y casi me tira cuando se agarra fuertemente a mi cintura. No esta delgada como cuando fuimos pequeñas y no teníamos con que alimentarnos. Tampoco es que pensase que Gale fuera a romper nuestro acuerdo y se olvidase de mi familia. Pero me parece que ha cogido algunos gramos de más, y tomo nota mental de agradecérselo al padre de Peeta.

Abrazo a Prim tanto que temo hacerla daño, pero aun así no me separo. Noto sus lágrimas caer en mi hombro, y la susurro que ya no tiene ninguna razón para llorar. No la tiene, ¿verdad? A partir de este momento tendremos dinero y alimentos de sobra. Y un hogar nuevo y mejor.

Las cámaras captan el momento. Ese en el que la vencedora, una chica que el día de la cosecha se ofreció voluntaria para salvar a su hermana, se vuelve a reencontrar con la razón de su vida. El Capitolio estará llorando ante los televisores.

La siguiente en saludarme es mi madre. Ambas nos miramos durante unos segundos y yo, tragándome mi orgullo y terquedad, la abrazo con fuerza, porque he pensado que jamás volvería a verla, y creo que se me ha ofrecido una oportunidad de resolver nuestros problemas. Me separo de ella, no queriendo soltar lágrimas.

-¡Han venido tus primos a saludarte!-me dice.

Al principio, estoy perdida. ¿Desde cuando tengo yo primos? Entonces mi madre señala tras ella y veo a la familia Hawthorne esperándome, con sonrisas en los rostros.

_Gale._

Mi corazón aletea nervioso como cada vez que pensaba en él a medida que nos íbamos acercando a mi distrito. En algún momento Peeta me ha debido de soltar para saludar a su familia. Me doy cuenta en cuanto Gale da un paso a mí y quedamos el uno en frente del otro.

-Buen trabajo, Catnip.-reconoce.

Ahora estoy a punto de llorar. No de felicidad, de pánico. Él, que tanto me conoce, lo nota y me abraza con fuerza. Oculto el rostro en su cuello y permito que una solitaria lágrima escape de mi ojo. Me acerco a su oído y le susurro:

-Esto no ha terminado.

Por la forma en que me mira sé que me entiende, que sabe a que me refiero.

Me doy cuenta de que está tenso con nuestra cercanía y doy un paso atrás. No se lo puedo echar en cara, desconozco como se siente con el tema de los desventurados amantes del distrito 12. Espero que tengamos oportunidad de hablar de ella. Quiero decirle desesperadamente, por alguna razón, que todo era pura estrategia para sobrevivir en los juegos y, que si quiero ver el próximo amanecer, debo continuar el acto. Aunque, después de la conversación con Peeta en el tren, ya no sé qué fue verdad y qué no. Allí, en el bosque, estaba demasiado asustada como para analizar cada uno de mis actos.

Termino de saludar a la familia de Gale, y converso con Sae la Grasienta y Darius, que, para mi sorpresa, han dejado libres sus respectivos puestos para verme, según palabras textuales de Darius, "vivita y coleando".

Al cabo de un tiempo, como si nuestras mentes estuviesen conectadas, Peeta y yo nos buscamos, porque seguimos siendo amantes. Algunas entrevistas breves nos esperan.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Peeta, con tu tiempo libre?

Doy gracias a que la pregunta no vaya para mí.

Peeta tiene su brazo en mis hombros, una postura que indica que estamos juntos. Pero solo nosotros dos y nuestro mentor sabemos que no es cierto.

-Supongo que seguiré ayudando a mis padres en la panadería. Aunque pienso vivir todas las experiencias que pueda, ahora que tengo medios suficientes.

Todos sabemos que en cuanto a medios, se refiere a dinero.

-¿Y tu, Katniss?

Por un momento, me entra el pánico. No puedo decir como Peeta, que seguiré con mi actividad rutinaria: la caza furtiva.

-Intentaré aprovechar el tiempo en estar con mi familia... y con Peeta.

Creo que es la primera referencia directa que hago sobre mi amor por Peeta en una entrevista. Y solo lo digo porque no puedo pasarle la bola a mi compañero, que sabe como manipular las palabras.

Peeta sonríe mirándome. Pero puedo ver en sus ojos azules que está triste. Tal y como le conozco, supondrá que para mí es un gran esfuerzo el tener que fingir que estoy enamorada de él. Le imito, y es él el que se inclina para darme un beso fugaz.

El entrevistador y las personas de alrededor suspiran. Incluso Prim muestra alegría por nuestro amor. Busco discretamente a Gale, y le veo, alejándose de la estación con prisa.

Apoyo mi frente en el hombro de Peeta, simulando estar avergonzada de nuestro afecto físico en público. Pero en realidad quiero esconder mi tristeza y las ganas de gritar la palabra _libertad_.

Durante todo el día me dedico a ir de allí para allá con Peeta siempre pegado a mi lado, nuestras manos unidas, las cámaras pisando nuestros talones y ocultando mi desagrado. Hablo de Peeta, abrazo a Peeta y beso a Peeta. Es la única forma de mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

Esa noche, en mi nueva cama, en mi nueva casa, en mi nuevo barrio, me entra un nuevo temor. Aparto las sábanas con los pies y empiezo a buscar cualquier tipo de cámara, micrófono u otro cualquier tipo de instrumento de espionaje que ha puesto el presidente Snow. Aunque no lo encuentro, siento que ya no puedo expresar de ningún modo mi angustia sin ser vista, y cuando estoy de vuelta en mi calentita y cómoda cama, me doy cuenta de una terrible verdad: los juegos aun no han terminado. Aun estoy bajo las manos del Capitolio al tener que mentir.

Es más, los juegos no han hecho más que comenzar.


End file.
